Animorphs At Warp Speed
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: When an accident happens at a Star Trek Convention, the Animorphs and Erek arrive on the Enterprise. Animorphs/Star Trek: The Next Generation Crossover.
1. Beam Me Up, Erek

*****I DON'T OWN STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION OR ANIMORPHS**********  
  
Animorphs At Warp Speed  
  
By:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beam Me Up, Erek  
  
(Marco)  
  
My name is Marco. I'm not the kind of guy you'd find in a horror flick that gets killed thirty seconds into it. Although I think I'm the romantic type, you wouldn't catch me in a movie like Shakespeare in Love. I'm more of the science fiction movie type and that's probably how me and my friends, the Animorphs, came to be in this situation. You see, I convinced everyone to go to this Star Trek convention in appropriate garb. Now, if all of us were normal, red-blooded humans, this wouldn't be a problem. But it is a problem. Two members of the Animorphs are a hawk who use to be human and an Andalite aristh. I think another member is part Klingon but I better not mention Xena in this sentence. Luckily, we Animorphs have the power to become any animal we want to become for two hours.  
  
Okay, I'll come clean. Erek, an android friend of ours, told us that the Yeerks were going to try some kind of weird experiment there. He got us tickets and I would have been in heaven if we weren't on a mission. Well, Ax was looking at a laser pointer in the shape of a phaser and Rachel was learning how to use that Klingon batleth in a little class that was offered. Cassie was with Jake and I was stuck with Ax and Bird-Boy. Erek, conveniently, dressed in a red uniform with lieutenant commander insignia on walked over to me.  
  
"I see someone could only get promoted to lieutenant." He said.  
  
"Yah, at least I have a shot of becoming captain. Mr. Data." I said.  
  
"Okay, the Yeerks are mounting a Kandrona generator in the main engineering and they'll be able to use it to knock everyone out who's wearing one of these." Erek said handing me one.  
  
It looked like the comm badge from Star Trek: The Next Generation.  
  
"Why are you giving me one?" I asked.  
  
"I've removed the knock-out circuit so you guys can wear it. I've already given them to the rest of the Animorphs. The shock should occur right about now." Erek said.  
  
Right on the money as always, several Trekkies collapsed to the floor as we made our way to 'Main Engineering'. Once there, we discovered something.  
  
"It seems to be what the original series called a Tribble." Ax said holding it up.  
  
"Nice toy, now let's see about destroying this Kandrona." Rachel said.  
  
"It isn't a toy. My eyes can tell when something is alive based on the heat created by internal organs. I can differentiate organs within it." Ax replied.  
  
Then, something Gene Roddenberry wouldn't have expected came into the convention. It was Visser One led by a squad of Hork-Bajir. One of Visser One's stolen Andalite eyes spotted us.  
  
ANDALITES IN MORPH! GET THEM YOU FOOLS! He bellowed.  
  
Hork-Bajir vaulted began climbing the tower that we were on. One fired his Dracon Beam at us and the strangest thing happened. The Tribble jumped in the way of the beam and exploded in a violent white explosion. I woke up in some kind of hallway with someone shaking me awake. It looked like Worf from Star Trek but there were a lot of Klingons at the convention.  
  
"Lieutenant, get up." He ordered.  
  
I got up and someone handed me a 'phaser'. I decided to play along and walked with them to the shuttle bay. We got in and took cover as very un- Star Trek weapons were fired at us.  
  
"Lieutenant, the aliens are firing a type of Disrupter that was banned by the Khitomer Accords." A voice that sounded like Data said.  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
I pointed my phaser at the chest of a Hork-Bajir and fired. Now, this was something I wasn't expecting. The phaser actually fired and not a little laser pointer. I was looking at a dead Hork-Bajir. So, I did what any Trekkie would do in this current situation. I fired my phaser till it lost power. By then, I lost power. It seemed like Worf's security team would lose until the hero in me beat the coward within me. I ran towards the nearest Hork-Bajir and used the stock of a phaser rifle I picked up and broke the jaw of it. I fired until a single Hork-Bajir sliced my back and I fell. Fortunately, Worf killed him and I was beamed to Sickbay.  
  
"Who do we got?" Dr. Crusher asked as she began to work.  
  
"One of the lieutenants that just transferred to the ship, Doctor." Worf said. "He was sliced on the back by one of the attackers' wrist blades."  
  
"Don't worry. It's just a flesh wound. He'll be fine." Dr. Crusher said. "Ensign, can you finish up here?"  
  
The ensign looked familiar and I recognized her almost immediately. It was Cassie.  
  
"Cassie, how did we get here?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know. Better find the others while I patch you up. My shift isn't over for another five hours." She said.  
  
I got off the bio-bed and got out of sickbay. Later, after I was assigned quarters, I found out where everyone was. Rachel was in security, big surprise. Jake was with Ax and Erek, in Main Engineering and I was on the bridge. Tobias was in the science lab.  
  
"How are we going to get back home?" I asked myself. 


	2. Marco In Command

********I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR STAR TREK******************************  
  
Author's Note: I'm borrowing a few attacks from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine book, Saratoga. I have complete respect for the author.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Marco Takes Command  
  
(Marco)  
  
I took the bowl of Tholian chocolate mousse from Guinan. After thanking her, I walked back to the table where my intergalactic misfit friends were all waiting for my sweet self. I sat down and took a spoonful of the mousse.  
  
"What's that, Marco?" Ax asked me.  
  
"Ax-man, this is Tholian chocolate mousse. They let the beans age for four- hundred years before they prepare it." I said trying it. "I can see why people like it."  
  
Everyone went to get themselves a bowl of the mousse and I savored every bite I took. Then, everyone came back and began to eat their own. Suddenly, the ship shook with the blast of weapons fire and Ax's face fell into the bowl. The whole table erupted into laughter as Ax tried to wipe all of it off.  
  
"All hands, report to battle stations!" Commander Riker's voice boomed over the comm.  
  
"Okay, I guess I better get to the bridge. Don't you think, Ensign Jake?" I said.  
  
"Cut it out." Jake said.  
  
I walked to the nearest turbolift and went to my science station on the bridge. I was surprised to see the one ship that could fill me with dread. The Blade Ship was being displayed off of the Enterprise's starboard bow. It was firing its Dracon Beams at the Enterprise and Worf was returning fire. Phaser beams struck the Blade Ship's shields as Bug Fighters were launched. I knew the Enterprise could defeat them easily. Then, my sensors on my console displayed ships decloaking.  
  
"Multiple ships are decloaking." Data said.  
  
"They're all around us." Worf said.  
  
The Yeerk fleet consisted of thirty Pools ships, fifty Blade Ships, and one Mother ship. Each one of them targeted their Dracon Beams on the Enterprise and fired. Explosions rocked the ship as each Dracon Beam struck.  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
I felt someone hit the back of my chair. I turned to see Worf, bleeding from a cut on his head. The Enterprise's bridge was in shambles. Gas from a ruptured ODN conduit spewed into the bridge as people tried to get back to their stations. I went as quickly as I could to the captain's chair to find both Captain Picard and Commander Riker were unconscious. As I walked and took my place at the tactical station, I felt an immense wait on my shoulders. It was the burden of command.  
  
"Mr. Crusher, evasive maneuvers. Mr. Data, status of the alien fleet." I gave out ordered.  
  
"Evasive pattern Delta-4." Wesley said.  
  
"The initial vessel's shields are down to 83%." Data replied.  
  
"Engineering report." I ordered.  
  
"Marco, La Forge is down!" Jake exclaimed. "We were in danger of a warp core breach but Ax and Erek stopped it from happening. What in the name of Michael Jordan is going on up there?"  
  
"We're under attack. Get to the bridge." I said closing the channel. "Mr. Data, can we perform saucer separation?"  
  
"Yes, I believe we can." Data said.  
  
Then, I said the faithful words. "Make it so."  
  
(Rachel)  
  
I saw Jake running through the corridors and I stepped out to stop him.  
  
"Jake, what is happening?" I asked.  
  
"We're under attack and apparently, Marco's in command." Jake said. "I've been ordered to come to the bridge."  
  
"So, we're screwed. Well, that's much better. I'm coming with you." I said.  
  
We rode the turbolift up to the bridge to find Cassie and a few others beaming injured crewmen to Sickbay. Marco was bleeding from his scalp but seemed fine. Cassie was trying to repair the wound.  
  
"Good. Jake could use someone at the helm." Marco said. "Jake, take the chair. I've placed the instructions to my plan. Cassie, we'd better get to the engineering section."  
  
"What are you doing?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm separating the ship." Marco replied to his question.  
  
Jake sat in the center chair as I took the helm console. I swivelled in my chair to face my cousin.  
  
"Do you have any ideas what our 'captain' has in store for us?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, I do. Here's the plan." Jake said.  
  
(Marco)  
  
I arrived at the battle bridge. Tobias was at the tactical station while Data and Wesley were at the forward consoles. I sat in the Captain's chair and looked at the forward view screen.  
  
"Begin saucer separation." I ordered.  
  
"Beginning saucer separation." Data said.  
  
The saucer section of the Enterprise-D drifted away from the engineering hull on drift thrusters. The saucer section was dark and all sensors shown it to be without power and life support. It was all according to plan.  
  
"Attack pattern Marco Alpha." I ordered.  
  
The Enterprise accelerated towards the group of Yeerk Pool ships. Photon torpedoes and phasers were hurled from the Starfleet vessel and overwhelmed the Yeerk Pool ship's shields and a chain reaction of explosions occurred as the wreckage of the Pool ship destroyed several Pool ships and three Blade Ships. Twelve Blade ships were heavily damaged and the one remaining Pool ship was out of commission. I was pleased.  
  
"Attack pattern Marco Theta." I ordered.  
  
We flew over a group of four Blade Ships. Firing narrow-beam phasers, we punched holes in their shields. Each hole was followed with a full volley of photon torpedoes. The handle portion of each Blade ship exploded in a brilliant display of crimson energy.  
  
"Attack pattern Marco Theta-One." I commanded.  
  
This time, when we flew over the next group of Blade Ships and punched holes in with narrow-beam phasers, we beamed junk into the Dracon Beam ports to clog them up. Out of the far-left hand corner of the view screen, I saw the final phase of my plan coming together.  
  
(Jake)  
  
I had to shield my eyes as the anti-matter barrage struck the shields of the mother ship. My console shown the shields went down and damage began to be inflicted on it. The engineering hull off the Enterprise came in and began to blast away at the Yeerk Mother Ship. Finally, it was destroyed and we reunited with the Engineering hull. Marco came to the bridge.  
  
"Marco, we're being hailed." Data said.  
  
"Onscreen." Marco replied.  
  
Visser One appeared on the view screen. He wasn't happy.  
  
We will return and when we do, I will personally eat you. He threatened.  
  
"I'm be sure to baste myself." Marco said with a smile on his face. "Cut transmission."  
  
What remained of the Yeerk Fleet retreated into Zero-Space. The Enterprise went to Starbase 783 to find out some very strange news. Marco was promoted to Captain and given temporary command of the Enterprise. We completed repairs and Marco made me his first officer.  
  
"Engage." Marco said with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. 


	3. Q and Rachel's Disappearance

*****I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR STAR TREK THE NEXT GENERATION******  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Q and Rachel's Disappearance  
  
(Marco)  
  
It's been a few weeks since Starfleet Command gave me the Enterprise on one condition. That when Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, and Lieutenant Worf recovered from whatever was baffling Starfleet's greatest scientific and medical minds was solved, I'd return command of the Enterprise to Picard. Personally, I thought it was a fine arrangement. Hopefully, we'd figure out how to get out of this reality by then. I moved Tobias to the helm and Rachel to Tactical. Even though Wesley may be a freaking genius, he's one of the most annoying people on this ship and if I hadn't take him off the bridge, he'd probably have found one of Rachel's grizzly bear claws in his chest. That would be a strange thing to explain to Starfleet. We were on our way to a research colony who found something rather interesting.  
  
"This is calm, too calm." I said anxiously.  
  
"Captain, I find it curious that you feel apprehension towards this mission. Why is that?" Data asked me.  
  
"It just doesn't seem right." I replied.  
  
Then, the answer to my apprehension was revealed. Q flashed in carrying an unopened bottle of wine and seemed to be in a cheerful mood. He was facing the view screen.  
  
"Jean-Luc, there was this great party in the Denubian Nebula that was so much fun that I thought..." Q said as he turned around to see me. "You're not Jean-Luc!"  
  
"What told you that, Dilbert Dumb-butt?" I asked him sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you're definitely not Jean-Luc. You'll actually try to crack a joke." Q replied.  
  
"Look, you omni-potent twit! This mission may not sound important to you. Heck, I know a dozen other ships who are closer that could arrive at the colony that have better equipment than the Enterprise. So, you can tell why I don't want to go. Personally, I don't mind having you around for comic relief. So, stay out of our way." I said pushing Q aside.  
  
Q began to walk along side of me. "You know, between you, Sisko, and Picard, I'd have to say that you are the most interesting Starfleet captain I've ever encountered. But let me warn you, you'll find something familiar to you happening at this research colony. Hope you like it." Q said flashing off my bridge.  
  
"Captain, we're receiving a distress call from the colony. They claim to be under attack." Rachel said.  
  
"Go to Red Alert!" I ordered. "Bird-Boy, maximum warp to the colony. All hands to battle stations."  
  
As everyone was executing their orders, Data leaned over to Tobias and asked, "Bird-boy?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Tobias replied to him.  
  
We arrived at the colony to be immediately fired by a strange ship. It looked like someone had sloppily cobbled together a Yeerk Blade Ship, an Excelsior-Class starship, a Romulan Warbird, and a Klingon D7 cruiser. Luckily, the shields were up to protect us from the blast.  
  
"The weapon signature is consistent with the alien weaponry." Data reported.  
  
"We're being hailed." Rachel said.  
  
"On screen." I replied.  
  
A Klingon female appeared on the screen. She was beautiful but I knew what she was.  
  
"I am Visser Two. Second in command to the great Visser One. Lower your shields and surrender your ship, Enterprise. No one can resist the new Yeerk Empire." She said.  
  
I replied to her in Klingon. Roughly translated, it meant "Eat me."  
  
"With pleasure." She replied closing the channel.  
  
I ordered the Enterprise to go into a collision course with the vessel. Then, another vessel used a narrow beam energy weapon and beamed Rachel away from her post. Lt. Cussler took over the post as I knew that the safety of this ship was paramount over my comrade.  
  
(Rachel)  
  
Cleanly, I chopped off the Romulan-Controller's head with a bat'leth that was near the transporter pad. A Vulcan tried to give me that Vulcan nerve pinch thing and rammed the bat'leth into his chest. Taking the two disrupters each of them had, I exited the transporter room and vaporized a Hork-Bajir who happened to step out of his quarters at the time. I made it up to the bridge to see Visser Two give another order to fire a spread of torpedoes. Aiming a disrupter carefully, I fired a beam that tore through computer consoles and tore Visser Two in half. She separated as she turned around to see who it was that shot her.  
  
"Computer, activate self-destruct sequence. Half-hour countdown." She said dying.  
  
"Self-destruct sequence activated. No counter-command can now be given." The male computer voice said.  
  
Reaching a communications channel, I opened a channel to the Enterprise.  
  
"Rachel!" Tobias exclaimed.  
  
"No time for that now. I have to get this ship out of here. Ax, what's the maximum explosion a Yeerk vessel this size could cause?" I asked him.  
  
"It would take out fifteen star systems if it has been upgraded with new technology." Ax said.  
  
"Then, see you later." I said closing the channel.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I almost yelled to Rachel for her to get out of the ship. Then, Data detected something strange.  
  
"I'm detecting a strange signature coming from the Yeerk vessel." Data said.  
  
"Marco, she's tunneling into Z-Space!" Erek yelled from Engineering.  
  
"And she's bringing the vessel's warp engines online." Data added.  
  
"Ax, what would happen if you went to warp while tunneling through Z- Space?" Marco asked.  
  
"She could be ripped apart, but the speed boost would accelerate her out of the galaxy before the explosion." Ax said.  
  
(Rachel)  
  
I can't believe this worked. Now, I knew that I would die. Then, Q's familiar flash and he appeared lying down on the console I was working on.  
  
"Need some help?" Q asked.  
  
"Yah, send me back to the Enterprise but let this ship destroy itself." I replied.  
  
"I'm not that good here in this...whatever this is space. You might land on Cronos." Q said.  
  
"I don't care." I replied.  
  
He smiled methodically. "Good." 


	4. The Road To War

******I DON'T OWN STAR TREK OR ANIMORPHS********************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Road to War  
  
(Marco)  
  
Captain's Personal Log: Stardate: 56894.4: I can't believe it has been seven months and we'd had no word from Voyager. Starfleet Command has listed Rachel KIA or Killed in Action. Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Commander La Forge, and Lt. Worf are still in that coma thing and that left we Animorphs in command of this Federation flagship. Admiral Necheyev is coming to the Enterprise on the Hood to discuss the Yeerk threat which I might want to add the fact that the council believes that there is no threat from the Yeerk Empire and that they can peacefully deal with them, despite the fact that the remaining Animorphs and members of the Enterprise's crew have shone considerable proof that there is a threat. I think that the only way any action will take place is if the Yeerks start a war. End Log.  
  
"Captain, the Hood has arrived." Commander Data reported to me. "The admiral and her staff will beam aboard shortly. Guest quarters have been arranged for them."  
  
"Okay, Data. Tell the admiral I'll be in my ready room when she's ready to see me." I said.  
  
Currently, Tobias was at the transporter controls.  
  
"Marco to Transporter Room Three, has the admiral beamed over yet?" I asked.  
  
"Look Marco, I don't want to screw this up. Having an admiral strung out over two-and-a-half light-years isn't something I want in my file." Tobias replied.  
  
"Two-and-a-half light-years? You didn't have Ax and Erek tinker with it, did you?" I asked confused.  
  
"Com'n, keep those two away from technology. Ax was trying to figure out how it worked while Erek was playing tri-d chess. I hope it works." Tobias said.  
  
"So do I." I replied closing the channel.  
  
Soon, a woman somewhere in her fifties walked into my ready room.  
  
"Admiral." I said.  
  
"Captain Marco Hernandez, the youngest captain in the history of Starfleet. Captain James T. Kirk would be jealous of the fact that you've just taken his place. My orders from Starfleet Command are for you to escort the Hood to the Wright system where a Yeerk Blade ship and a Pool ship will be escorted negotiations for peace at the Khitomer Colony. This must go perfectly. I know that you hate the Yeerks but I must ask you to control your unfounded hatred." Admiral Necheyev said.  
  
"Admiral, with all due respect, you must have fallen off of the idiot tree and hit every branch on the way down if you think you can live peacefully with the Yeerks. They are a race of parasites that abide by no rules of war. Their leader is one of the most cruelest persons you could even imagine. The Cardassians are more friendly that he is." I replied to her in anger.  
  
"The negotiations will be led by a Klingon official named Rakhel of the House of Martok. If you step out of line, I will have your butt in a sling. Do I make myself clear?" The Admiral continued.  
  
"Who will be the Yeerk official?" Marco asked.  
  
"Visser One is coming out personally." She said leaving for her quarters.  
  
Later at the Poker game, I told them what Necheyev had told me. Basically, no one like the idea if they'd previously been an Animorph or Chee.  
  
"They can't do this!" Ax yelled. "That dirty slug killed my brother! He morphed and ate my valiant brother! My brother fought and probably cut him with his tail blade..."  
  
"Tail blade?" Doctor Crusher asked.  
  
"Well, this ruse wouldn't have lasted long. I'm not a Starfleet officer. In truth, I'm an Animorph. To further the truth, Jake is the one who should be in command right now. We're from the same universe that Visser One and the Yeerks are from." I said.  
  
"So, the Yeerks are not native to our universe. Intriguing." Data said.  
  
"Further more, Ax and Erek aren't human. Tobias is a hawk. Computer, drum roll please." I said.  
  
The computer chimed in with the drum roll as Ax and Tobias began to demorph and Erek deactivated his hologram.  
  
"So, in a way, Data, Erek is like a half-brother to you. Ax, he's an Andalite and Tobias is trapped in morph. We've been fighting a war against the Yeerks for years now and I'm sorry that it had to spill into your universe. Granted, you have plenty of problems without having to worry about the Yeerks. If you want to tell the Admiral, I'll understand." I said to them.  
  
After a period of silence, Data said, "I believe that your position in Starfleet, however fake it might be, is necessary to save our universe from something in your universe."  
  
"And it isn't like we're going to tell on you guys anyway. We need you." Troi said.  
  
"I think we're going to stay, Marco." Jake said to me.  
  
(THREE DAYS LATER)  
  
"We've arrived at the coordinates." Tobias reported. "I don't like this."  
  
"The Blade Ship is hailing." Lt. Cussler said from Tactical.  
  
"On screen." I said to see the stolen face of Visser One.  
  
Captain Marco Hernandez, I'm glad that we can see each other again. I will beam over to the Enterprise, shortly, as a sign of good faith. Admiral, I hope we can talk again soon. Visser One said closing the channel.  
  
My eyes looked at Admiral Necheyev. I only hoped that the Yeerk infiltration hadn't gone this far. I looked at Tobias and nodded. Tobias got up.  
  
"Admiral," Tobias said with a smile on his face. "if I remember from your medical history, you haven't had a complete physical in a while. Since my shift is almost up, would you like me to escort you to Sickbay?"  
  
"No, Lieutenant. I'll be fine." The Admiral answered him.  
  
"Never can be too sure." Tobias replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." She answered him submissively.  
  
Once they were gone, I tapped the comm to Main Engineering.  
  
"Ax, how's that Anti-Kandrona Generator coming?" I asked.  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I escorted the Admiral to Sickbay and handed Doctor Crusher the special Yeerk finding tricorder that Ax and Erek rigged up. With a quick scan, Dr. Crusher had the answer.  
  
"Computer, erect a level-ten containment field around Admiral Necheyev. Quarantine Protocol Crusher-Alpha-Beta-Zulu-One-Six-Tango. Execute." Dr. Crusher said.  
  
"Computer, belay that order." The Yeerk Admiral said.  
  
"Command invalid. When Quarantine Protocol is in place, the quarantined individual can not exercise any use of computer controls. Your clearance is invalid." The computer told the frightened Yeerk.  
  
"Sickbay to the Bridge, Admiral Necheyev is a controller. Use Ax's gizmo." I told them.  
  
"We're beginning the sweeps now." Marco replied. "Bridge out."  
  
Admiral Necheyev began to scream as reports came in that her staff was screaming in pain as well. I headed back to the bridge to fall down as a volley of torpedoes hit the Enterprise's shields.  
  
(Marco)  
  
"What hit us?" I asked.  
  
"According to previous data, it would be a fair assumption that those could be considered Dracon torpedoes. Apparently, the Yeerks are improving themselves with their stolen technology." Data said.  
  
Tobias relieved the ensign that was in charge of the helm and we went to work.  
  
"Mr. Cussler, target the Blade Ship's weapons array and fire." I ordered.  
  
Phasers and photon torpedoes tore through space and collided with the Blade Ship's skintight shields. The only reaction that we got was from another volley of Dracon torpedoes.  
  
"Direct hit. No apparent damage." Cussler reported.  
  
An idea came to my head. I checked my displays and saw that my idea would work. The Yeerks had tied in their Kandrona Ray generators into their shields.  
  
"Bridge to Main Engineering. Ax, could you tell me how to make an Anti- Kandrona beam and torpedo?" I asked him.  
  
After a few minutes, Ax had performed the necessary modifications.  
  
"You may fire when ready." He said.  
  
"Fire." I told Cussler.  
  
Torpedoes and Anti-Kandrona beams tore through the blackness of space and ripped holes in the Blade Ship and the Pool Ship. Soon Visser One came onto the bridge's viewscreen.  
  
I'm going to enjoy killing you. Then, I'm going to eat you. Visser One said.  
  
"All I want to know is what else you're fixing. Chicken? Roasted Marco? Cheese Burgers? Ham? Will I be basted with chicken gravy, turkey gravy, pork gravy, or beef? Or will you just have an Anti-Kandrona torpedo shoved up your Blade Ship's exhaust pipe?" I asked giving Cussler a hidden signal.  
  
The torpedo fired but the Blade Ship and the Pool ship disappeared into Zero Space. Soon, a Klingon fleet came to our assistance. Rachel was onboard as the Klingon Rakhel. After a bit of explaining, Rachel's memory was restored and we went back onto our journey. 


	5. The Battle For Bajor: Marco's Tapestry

*****I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OR STAR TREK THE NEXT GENERATION***********  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Battle For Bajor: Marco's Tapestry  
  
(Jake)  
  
I walked into the observation lounge to see Marco having a grim look on his face. I didn't like the look but how was I suppose to know what it meant. The rest of the Senior Staff of the Enterprise were present and I knew it had to be something serious. I sat down as Marco brought something up on one of the display screens that were at either side of the room. It was a planet that I recognized as Bajor.  
  
"I just got a report from Deep Space 9." Marco said. "They've just destroyed a small Yeerk Task Force that had came into the Bajor system under an hour ago. The Romulans and the Klingons have each dispatched a fleet to the system and Starfleet is ordering us to Bajor."  
  
"What other ships are coming?" I asked.  
  
"There's a list of the ships that will comprise the Federation fleet at Bajor on the PADDS in front of you." Marco stated.  
  
I picked up the PADD and began to read off the list to myself.  
  
U. S. S. Hood U. S. S. Prometheus U. S. S. Challenger U. S. S. Sarek U. S. S. Bellaraphoen U. S. S. Chimera U. S. S. Defiant U. S. S. Monitor U. S. S. Hercules U. S. S. Ulysses U. S. S. Virginia U. S. S. Bozeman U. S. S. Catastrophe U. S. S. Disaster U. S. S. Titanic U. S. S. Titan U. S. S. Intrepid U. S. S. Triton U. S. S. Grant U. S. S. Robert E. Lee U. S. S. Delaware U. S. S. Saratoga-A U. S. S. Rhode Island U. S. S. Missouri-G U. S. S. Mexico U. S. S. New Mexico U. S. S. Texas U. S. S. Freedom U. S. S. Independence-C U. S. S. Liberty-D U. S. S. Constellation-A U. S. S. Hathaway U. S. S. Vulcan U. S. S. Surak U. S. S. Archer U. S. S. Reed U. S. S. Samuel Clemens U. S. S. Pavel Chekhov U. S. S. Wolf U. S. S. Abraham Lincoln U. S. S. George W. Bush-D U. S. S. Tony Blair-G U. S. S. Columbia-C U. S. S. Babylon U. S. S. Nova U. S. S. Jericho-B U. S. S. Egypt U. S. S. Betazed U. S. S. Levi Chapman  
  
"If you count the Enterprise, the number will come up to fifty Starfleet vessels. Deep Space Nine's long-range sensors have detected a large Yeerk fleet coming towards the station in Zero-Space. The Yeerks know we can detect them in Zero-Space and that's why they are taking their sweet time. Admiral Uhura has charged us with finding a way to make the Yeerks engage us as far away from Bajor as possible so I want options, people." Marco said. "Ax, can a ship in Z-Space monitor normal space?"  
  
"No. Also, intense gravimetric waves may be able to , figuratively speaking, yank a ship in Zero Space out and return them to normal space. To build such a device will not be difficult utilizing available technology though in our own universe, this was thought as only theory for we didn't have the technology to try it out." Ax said. "Rachel, has your adopted Klingon father been in contact with you about the Klingon fleet?" Marco asked his tactical officer.  
  
"General Martok has been able to get Chancellor Gowron to give him permission to test out the new Vor'cha-Class Battle cruisers in this engagement. According to him, they only have two of them and they are highly experimental but very powerful." Rachel replied.  
  
"Remember people, we can't let them have Bajor for without it, the Yeerks would have complete run of the Gamma Quadrant and we can't let them have that." Marco dismissed us.  
  
I stayed as the others left the lounge to see Marco stare out at the stars. We were in a system that had a beautiful nebula and I walked over to my friend.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." I said.  
  
"Don't you know?" Marco asked. "Starfleet Officers don't get paid."  
  
"Well, the principle is the same." I said.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing Jake. I'm no Captain Picard. Hell, I think a nameless ensign could do a better job than I've been doing. I take stupid risks that come back as good things and I don't think my luck is going to hold out. Just leave me alone. That's an order." Marco said to me. "Set a course for Bajor. Maximum Warp."  
  
I walked out onto the bridge and sat down in the Captain's Chair. I gave the order and we went to warp. Counselor Troi turned towards me.  
  
"Something troubles you. I can feel it." Deanna said.  
  
"I'm worried about Marco." I said.  
  
"He's a good captain. Why are you worried?" She replied.  
  
"It's not the fact that he's a good captain. Marco is a great one. It's just that I think he may be losing his nerve. I don't know how he'll get it back." I told her.  
  
"We could try this way." She said whispering me the plan she'd just concocted.  
  
(Marco)  
  
I walked into my quarters and collapsed into my bed. Why were these mattresses so firm? I asked myself. Maybe it was so that their officers could more easily get out of bed. I thought some more. I was almost nearly asleep when I felt myself flash out and found myself on the floor of a familiar forest. I looked around and figured out that it was Ax's forest. I was home.  
  
"This has to be the Holodeck." I said. "Computer, Exit."  
  
It didn't respond.  
  
"Computer, Exit!" I exclaimed. The computer didn't respond but I did get an answer.  
  
TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW! TSSSEEEEWWW!  
  
Hork-Bajir Controllers with handheld Dracon Beams came firing at me. Fortunately, their aim sucked and they hit a deer. Why didn't anyone hear this? I asked myself. I began to morph into my gorilla morph and when I finished, let's just say that these Controllers returned to their roots. Walking around in the forest, I wondered where everyone was.  
  
Marco! Oh please, let that be you and not some escaped ape!  
  
I looked up to see Tobias land on a tree.  
  
It's me, Tobias. Where is everyone? I asked.  
  
You were gone for too long, Marco. We're losing the war badly. Tobias said with a touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
How badly? I asked in disbelief.  
  
Most of the Animorphs are dead. Ax was filleted by Hork-Bajir blades. Cassie was vaporized trying to save a band of Free Hork-Bajir from a swarm of Bug Fighters. Jake was cooked then eaten by Visser One in his tiger morph. Rachel and I are the only ones left until you came back. We still have some of the auxiliary Animorphs but too few of them remain. Tobias said to me grimly.  
  
Have the Andalites ever come? I asked somehow not wanting to know the answer.  
  
There is only one Andalite left and you know whose host that is. Tobias told me.  
  
Visser One's host. I said.  
  
The destruction of the Andalites was actually kind of ironic. The Yeerks used a Quantum Virus on the Andalite Home World. Just as Alloran had used one on the Hork-Bajir Home World. The Yeerks have even managed to enslave the Chee. I can't even figure out how they did that. Tobias said.  
  
All this time that Tobias was telling me these horrible things, we were walking towards a cave. I saw Rachel. She was battered, bruised, and had a large cut across her left cheek. Her once beautiful blond hair now was a grimy brown, caked with mud. She seemed older than she should have been.  
  
Tobias, what year is it? I asked the bird.  
  
It's 2003. Those end-of-the-world nuts were only off by a few years. Tobias replied to me.  
  
Suddenly, I saw people beaming in all over the site. Erek, now a Chee- Controller, hit my gorilla face with the stock of a phaser rifle. I stared at it in amazement, trying to figure out how they got one of those when Erek pointed the barrel of the weapon at me.  
  
"Another Animorph bites the dust." Erek said coldly as he fired the weapon.  
  
FLASH!  
  
I found myself in a white space where I saw Q in a white La-Z-Boy clapping. He seemed about to laugh at me.  
  
"What's so funny, Q?" I asked him.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" He asked me.  
  
"Get what?" I asked him.  
  
"That was your future if the Yeerks succeed with conquering this universe. In a way, this is your tapestry. This is the most probable future if the Yeerks beat your Starfleet, Klingon, and Romulan fleet and this whole series of events will depend solely on one individual." He said.  
  
"One person and who might that be?" I asked him.  
  
"Gees, you humans are all alike. It's you, monkey-man!" Q replied to me. "If the Yeerks win this war, the Animorphs will be sent back with no memory of the experience and the Yeerks will have complete memory and the technology they acquired. If the Animorphs win this war, everything will be returned as it should be and you Animorphs will have complete memory of the whole event. Is that any clearer for you, human?"  
  
"So, if I screw up, good-bye both universes." I replied.  
  
"Yes, now you're getting it. Maybe with the weight of two universes on your shoulders, you'll be able to understand the true consequences of failure in the Yeerks' defeat. Well, now that you know the consequences, time to return you." Q said flashing me away.  
  
I returned to my quarters as if I'd never left. I was human again and I walked back to the bridge as the Enterprise was dropping out of warp. We came in under fire. A Dracon Beam came within a nanometer of damaging the hull before Rachel could activate the shields. The Yeerks had arrived early but every ship was still here. I watched the Hood catch a volley of Dracon Torpedoes before the old ship's shields collapsed and the ship was destroyed. The Catastrophe, the Titanic, and the Disaster were flying in perfect formation concentrating their fire on a Mega Blade Ship that the Yeerks had constructed. Another volley of Dracon Torpedoes flew from the Mega Blade Ship and vaporized the Bozeman.  
  
"Enterprise, glad you could make it." Admiral Uhura said from the Grant. "Cover us while we make a run on that Mega Blade Ship."  
  
"Will do, Admiral." I said. "You heard the lady! Photon Torpedoes! Full Spread!"  
  
The Enterprise let loose ten torpedoes which impacted with the Mega Blade Ship. The MBS fired its Dracon Beam Cannons on the Enterprise and we were hit hard. I hit my comm badge.  
  
"Ax, do you remember the last episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, why?" He asked.  
  
"You know that weapon I asked you to build. That heavy beam cannon. Is it finished?" I asked.  
  
"It's been ready for three weeks. You just never look anymore." Ax said.  
  
"Activate it." I ordered the Andalite.  
  
I looked on a panel to see what it looked like from the outside. The ventral side of the Saucer section right in the middle of the ship opened up. A large rectangle came out and attached itself to the hull. I smiled and looked at Rachel.  
  
"Fire!" I yelled.  
  
The massive weapon fired a large beam of phaser energy that went through the shields of the Mega Blade Ship and destroyed the ship. A cheer went faster than light through the bridge and I can't say I blame them. Then, an ominous feeling passed over me as I knew something was approaching. I hit the communications panel which would broadcast to all of the fleet.  
  
"Enterprise to all ships! Take evasive action now!" I yelled.  
  
All of the ships followed my command as an enormous ship decloaked right in the middle of the battlefield. It was massive and about thirty-nine times the size of a Galaxy-Class starship. I remembered the movie, Star Trek: Nemesis, and knew that some of the Yeerks, obviously, have seen that movie. Its many weapons began to fire. In the space of two and a half seconds, the Hathaway, the Archer, the Reed, the Mexico, the Missouri, the Sarek, the Vulcan, and the Abraham Lincoln were consumed by Dracon Beam fire. Another Dracon Beam was fired towards the Enterprise but thanks to Tobias's piloting skills, the beam missed the Enterprise by barely a nanometer and struck a nearby Romulan Deiridex Warbird. The Warbird was almost instantaneously destroyed. Admiral Uhura organized us into a formation but I knew that this battle couldn't be won. I sat back down into the Captain's chair that I knew I didn't deserve in defeat.  
  
"The mighty Animorph, Captain Marco, thinks he's defeated?" I heard Q say.  
  
I turned to see that Q had replaced Jake on the bridge.  
  
"What do you want, Q?" I asked him.  
  
"Only what you want. The Yeerks to be destroyed and your Earth to be safe. I kind of like your version of Earth. More interesting." He said.  
  
"And let me guess, you can't flash the Yeerks away, can you?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, I could. But, what would be the challenge for you then? If someone handed you everything you ever had in your life, how would you be able to help yourself?" Q asked me.  
  
"I see what you mean, but how can I destroy that thing?" I asked him.  
  
"You've watched how many episodes of Star Trek and you can't figure that out? If you can't think of a way, then that reality I've shown you will come true. It'll be inevitable. Don't you see? Because of you, both universes can either be saved or lost. The choice is yours." Q said flashing away, replacing Jake.  
  
After a moment of thought, I had an idea. I had no idea if it would work but what the hell? As the saying went, damned if you do, damned if you don't.  
  
"Open a channel to the Federation/Romulan/Klingon fleet." I ordered.  
  
"Channel open." Rachel said.  
  
"Ships of the Fleet. This battle may seem impossible and probably it is. Probably none of us will survive. Well, I'm not going down without a fight. As the Klingons would say, Today is a good day to die. I only wish that you do what you think is right. 'Qu'pla." I said closing the channel. "Bridge to Main Engineering. Ax, I want you to tie the warp engines directly into the Heavy Beam cannon. Think you can do it?"  
  
"Marco, that's easy. Main Engineering out." Ax said.  
  
"Data, can you create a narrow tachyon pulse beam?" I asked the android.  
  
"That would be simple to do. Why?" Data asked.  
  
"Rachel, I want you to full volley of torpedoes to be ready on my mark." I ordered my Tactical Officer.  
  
"Aye sir." Rachel replied.  
  
"Tobias, set a collision course with the Yeerk Scimitar. Ready the Heavy Beam Cannon, torpedoes, and the tachyon pulse on my mark." I said.  
  
As we drew closer, for some strange reason, we weren't fired upon. Checking the tactical displays he had access to, I found out that our remaining forces were attacking the Yeerks on another side of the Yeerk Warship, distracting it from the small Enterprise. A smile crossed my lips as I gave the order.  
  
"FIRE!" I yelled.  
  
The tachyon pulse hit the Yeerk Scimitar's shields first, then the torpedoes, then finally the Heavy Beam Cannon managed to tear a hole large enough for the Enterprise to slip through. Rachel wasted no time and quickly began to carve up the unshielded hull of the Yeerk Scimitar like a Thanksgiving Turkey with the Heavy Beam Cannon. Data swivelled around in his chair to face me.  
  
"Captain, despite the fact that we are within the Scimitar's shields and the fact that they can't risk firing upon us with the possibility of serious damage to their ship, we do not have the fire power to destroy such a ship." Data told me.  
  
"Mr. Data, have you ever heard of a fire cracker?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, the ancient Chinese first developed gunpowder approximat-" Data began to say before I cut him off.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to give me a lecture." I said. "Back in Earth's twentieth century, a prank children would pull would be to put a fire cracker known as a cherry bomb into a mailbox. After it was lit, the cherry bomb would explode destroying the mailbox."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Data asked me.  
  
I pointed towards the view screen. "That, Mr. Data, is our mailbox." I said.  
  
(Jake)  
  
"And a tri-cobalt device will be our cherry bomb." Marco said.  
  
A smile crossed my face as Marco spelled out the plan. "Data! Ax! You're with me." I exclaimed heading for the turbolift.  
  
Data entered with me and when we arrived at Transporter Room Three, Ax already had phasers and phaser rifles out and three tri-cobalt devices, assumably one for each of us. Ax had demorphed and was in his Andalite form.  
  
I would much prefer to have my tail during this conflict. He said with a phaser rifle on a shoulder.  
  
We stepped onto the platform and I looked at the transporter chief.  
  
"Energize." I said.  
  
We dematerialized in quantum mist and rematerialized somewhere on the Yeerk Scimitar. I had my hand phaser already out as a Taxxon-Controller came around a corner. Before I could fire, Ax whipped out his tail blade and cut the Taxxon in half. Before the Taxxon could even let out a scream of pain that it surely must have felt, I quickly vaporized it so to remove the evidence that we had been here. Data looked at his tricorder and pointed the way that we should go so to find the Yeerk Scimitar's Zero Space engines and get out in time. Sweat began to bead up on my hands and I wondered why the Yeerks kept this ship so freaking hot. Was this only for battles or was it a problem they have with the ship's environmental systems? Though if I asked Ax, he'd probably say that Yeerks couldn't hit the broad side of the technology barn or something like that. Soon, we found the Zero-Space engines and we each armed our devices for one-hundred and fifty-five terachrochrans. One hundred Hork-Bajir came into the engine room and we quickly stunned them. Data was the true hero of that small incident. He told us about the wide dispersal of our phasers which we obviously didn't know about. We decided to beam them back with us and I returned to the bridge of the Enterprise.  
  
(Marco)  
  
I smiled as Jake and Data rematerialized onto the bridge. When Jake sat down, I felt like he had good news.  
  
"We accomplished the mission and managed to capture a hundred Hork-Bajir- Controllers." Jake said with a smile.  
  
"Hail the Scimitar." I ordered.  
  
I knew it was pretty much obvious that I'd see Visser One staring right back at me from his ship. With a smile on my face, I approached the view screen.  
  
"End of the line, Yeerk. Your warship is finished." I said with that grin on my face.  
  
I will fillet you with my host's tail blade. I will... Visser One said as I transmitted a list of recipes to him. I will have Marco Cordon Bleu. I will make you Barbecue...  
  
"Visser, I believe Spock said it best when he said, "Go to Hell!" I exclaimed signaling for the detonation of the tri-cobalt devices.  
  
Huge explosions were visible on the hull of the Yeerk Scimitar as I waved good-bye to the Visser only to discover to my dismay that the bridge of the Yeerk Scimitar was actually a Blade Ship that was docked with the Blade Ship. He managed to get past the fleet and disappeared into Zero-Space. After the battle came the awards, medals, commendations, and what not and I found myself back in my ready room staring out into space as the Enterprise was going to warp. Jake walked in and looked at me.  
  
"What is it, Number One?" I asked him giving Jake Riker's moniker.  
  
"Starfleet wants the Enterprise to come to Earth. They want to award you the Christopher Pike Medal Of Honor for the battle." Jake said.  
  
"Set a course." I said.  
  
"Already have. Marco, during the battle, did you actually have a plan?" Jake asked me.  
  
I sat down at my desk. "Jake, I was doing what I do best."  
  
"So, you BS your way through the entire battle and get a medal for it." Jake said.  
  
"You know me too well." I said.  
  
Jake left and I was left alone in my ready room. A kitten flashed onto my desk. From the way it looked, it was a Persian.  
  
"It is." Q said flashing himself onto the couch.  
  
"So Q. Come to congratulate me?" I said.  
  
"Actually, yes and no. The cat's your present. I picked him up on a far- off colony world that the Yeerks have just taken. There were only a few hundred people there but they put up one hell of a fight. This kitten had walked over to me and I knew you'd like it. But remember, you have scored a major victory against the Yeerks and have set them back slightly. You did good, human. Much better than Picard could have done. I do admire the fact that you gave Visser One a small database of recipes. I suppose he still plans to have you for breakfast." Q said.  
  
"Well Q, all I can say is thanks for the kitten and I will remember the lesson that you've taught me." I said.  
  
"Well, there's hope for your race yet. It probably would've killed Picard to say that. See you around." Q said flashing away.  
  
I saw the kitten was female and I named her Toby. She swatted lightly at my nose and I laughed at the playful creature. 


	6. Section 31

******I apologize for the long delay.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Section 31  
  
(Tobias)  
  
I went to DS9 for my leave because I knew I had to get away from the Enterprise for a while. I had previously set up a bank account and was prepared to spend it. Entering Quark's made me walk over to these roulette- like tables and set down a bar of latinum on some strange symbol. The game started and whatever rules affected it made it hit that square.  
  
"Dabo!" The girl in charge of the table exclaimed.  
  
This happened every time I placed a bet for the next seven hours, with breaks for me to demorph then remorph. Quark was in debt to me by fifty bricks of latinum. In order to stay in business, Quark managed to convince me to not play the Dabo tables and I could get anything I wanted from his bar. Leaving Quark in my debt felt great and I decided to do some shopping. While I tried to decide whether or not to buy a beautiful ring for Rachel, I felt the cool surface of a hypospray hit my neck and heard it spray its contents into my bloodstream. I blacked out.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Tobias Fangor, welcome to Starbase S-31." A voice said as I regained consciousness.  
  
At once, I knew they knew how to reverse a morph. I could count the nose hairs on this guy that was talking to me. I was back in my hawk body.  
  
I asked him.  
  
"Only to alert you to a great threat to the safety of the Federation that we would like for you to find." He said.  
  
I asked him.  
  
"I am Commander Sloan. I am a member of a group in Starfleet designated Section 31. This is one of the many Starbases at our disposal. I want you to join us." Sloan said.  
  
I asked.  
  
"Well, that's a new idea." Sloan said.  
  
I joined Section 31. My mission: spy on the crew of the Enterprise and try to find the threat. I hoped to all that was holy in my home universe and this one that it wasn't one of my friends.  
  
Tobias's Encrypted Log Supplemental  
  
I began the mission that Section 31 has given me. Thanks to their codes they gave me, if I ever needed to, I could take complete control of the ship. Hopefully, that won't be necessary. I can't even tell the other Animorphs, fearful of what Sloan might try to do. My first reactions to the man were that he was extremely dangerous and not one to try to fool. Sloan said that someone on the Enterprise was a threat to the Federation but he didn't know who. That just makes my job a little more fun. END LOG.  
  
I used my new Section 31 codes and gained access to everyone's personal logs. It took me a while and I didn't find much. I found out that Cassie was meeting Jake in the Jefferies tubes for reasons I need not disclose. Rachel was utilizing Lieutenant Worf's calisthenics program at the maximum level. Erek seemed to either stay in Engineering or discuss Chee technology with Data. Ax seemed to enjoy the replicator's a little too much and has frequently reported to Sickbay because of his over-indulgence. Then, I came across some strange information. Marco seemed to disappear from time to time, but only for short periods. There was a bit of data on his whereabouts, which I accessed. The word, CLASSIFIED, shone on the screen.  
  
"Computer, open Classified files. Authorization Code, Fangor-PRZG987." I said.  
  
"Access Granted."  
  
The files contained intensive intelligence reports, long-range scans, interrogation of Yeerk slugs via the Vulcan mind-meld, and other things. But something in there did intrigue me. It was files about the Phoenix project. This Phoenix-Class ship had more weapons and shields to put a Defiant and a Sovereign to shame. This ship would be able to decimate the fleet. Equipped with a modified version of the Andalite's cloaking device, it should be classified as a submarine. Then, a thought crossed my mind.  
  
"Computer, has anyone else had access to these logs?" I asked the machine.  
  
"Commander Beverly Crusher and Commander Deanna Troi." The computer replied.  
  
"Do they have the authorization to access these files?" I asked.  
  
"Negative." The computer replied.  
  
"Then, how did they access these files?" I asked it.  
  
"Unknown." The computer stated.  
  
I knew what I had to do. It went against all of the ethics I had being an Animorph but I knew I had no other choice. I would have to acquire both Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi. What I did now was work on my plan.  
  
Dr. Crusher didn't even feel the hit of the hypospray against her neck. She collapsed and I morphed into her. Putting on a freshly replicated uniform, I went to Sickbay. The drug I gave Dr. Crusher, I mean the real Dr. Crusher would only last an hour so I had to move fast. Checking her drawers in her office, I found two isolinear chips which I tucked into my tricorder. I returned to my quarters and demorphed. Remorphing into myself, I used another Section 31 code to contact Sloan.  
  
"Agent Tobias, what do you have to report?" Sloan asked.  
  
"What do you know about the Phoenix project?" I asked.  
  
"The U.S.S. Phoenix is a very technologically advanced warship but I don't see what that has to do with this mission." Sloan said.  
  
"I'll check as Counselor Troi but I'll try to find out who it is, sir." I told him.  
  
"Good man, Sloan out." Sloan said signing off.  
  
One thing was for sure. I didn't feel good about this at all. 


End file.
